


mmm vore me harder

by StressyMessyAndDepressy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Lance does, M/M, Nom nom nom, Vore, also DADDY KINK, also ao3 is messing with my tags so if they seem weird or if anything at all is capitalized, crackfic, it's not my fault lol, keith is the vored, keith wants lance to eat him, lance is the vorer, this isn't serious okay please believe me, vore but it's crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressyMessyAndDepressy/pseuds/StressyMessyAndDepressy
Summary: Keith has always wanted Lance to eat him.





	mmm vore me harder

**Author's Note:**

> warning you may be mentally scarred.

Keith was normally a decent person. He didn’t have any weird kinks, he didn’t crave sex too much. He didn’t have a particularly active libido. But there was one exception to his decent sex life with decent cravings and decent sex. 

Vore.

Keith was oh-so-turned on by that one single thing. Nothing could get him up like that could. Unfortunately, no one was willing to eat him up like he so desperately wanted.   
Until he met Lance. True, Lance didn’t seem like anyone special with any weird kinks at first. Keith never would have expected him to be an eater. But that all changed during a game of Never Have I Ever. 

It was normal for the paladins to play game after game of Never Have I Ever to alleviate some of the boredom. On that particular day, the statement Pidge opened with was, “Never Have I Ever wanted to vore someone.”

Keith was thankful that he had never wanted to vore someone - he had always wanted to be vored. But across the circle, Lance put a finger down, making direct eye contact with Keith as he did.

There had been many exclamations of surprise and disgust from around the circle, but Lance only shrugged and said, “he looks like a snacc.” He winked at Keith before moving on with his turn.

Ever since then, Keith knew. Knew Lance was the one, knew Lance was the only one he would ever allow to eat him. Unfortunately, he had yet to build up the nerve to ask Lance anything, even less to make any sort of sexy advances. That was all going to change today, however. Today, he was going to tell Lance he wanted to be vored, and vored hard.  
He was shaking with nerves (and perhaps a bit of arousal) as he approached Lance that morning, thankful they were alone. Lance was in his ‘secret place’ - a room with a large window, with a perfect view of space, a room that no one else visited, another thing that Keith was glad for. That would make this all so much easier.

“Hey Lance,” Keith said, coming out of the shadows where he had been hiding, waiting for Lance to arrive, non-stalkerishly, of course (at least he hoped). He put on his deepest, sexiest voice as he said, “Hungry?”

Lance seemed to catch on almost immediately. He smiled seductively at Keith as he approached him, Keith couldn’t help but back up, letting himself be pressed up against the wall. “You want to be my snack?” 

“Do I ever,” Keith gasped breathlessly, seconds before Lance was on him, first capturing his lips in a harsh, bruising kiss, then pushing him to the floor, and finally, finally, Keith’s greatest fantasies were coming to life as Lance opened his mouth and-

“Ohh,” Keith moaned as Lance started to vore him, slowly at first, but getting rougher as he went on, more and more of Keith’s body disappearing inside Lance’s mouth.

“Vore- vore me harder!” Keith cried, unable to control the words coming out of his mouth. Lance smiled through a mouthful of Keith. 

“What do you call me, baby?”

“Daddy! Vore me harder daddy please!” Keith almost couldn’t believe how many weird kinks he was uncovering the more time he spent with Lance - but he wasn’t complaining. He was loving every second of it. 

Lance smiled wider, and oh, did he vore Keith harder. Keith couldn’t do much more than drool - even though his eyes were closed, the knowledge and feeling of what Lance was doing to him was just too, too much.

He was pulled out of his lustful thoughts as Lance tapped his shirt and said, “take this off baby. I want to taste your skin, and your jeans are already inside me.”

Keith obliged helplessly, unable to do anything but listen to Lance’s voice and obey his every instruction. He tried to maneuver himself out of his shirt, every pull and tug of his muscles reminding him just how deep inside Lance he really was, already halfway vored. “I love seeing all of you,” Lance said, laying his fingers over Keith’s stomach before shoving his mouth forward and devouring even more of him. 

Keith could hear himself moaning out a “Daddy,” as he finally got his shirt off, relishing in the feeling of Lance’s mouth on his bare skin, but feeling strangely detached from it, drowning in the pleasure of Lance, being submersed in Lance, Lance eating him and eating him harder than even in his fantasies. 

“Stay still Keith, I want to vore all of you,” Lance said, and Keith shivered at the word all, too excited to experience what he meant by that. He made sure to hold himself still, feeling Lance brace himself a little better, and then feeling even more of him disappearing inside Lance, neck almost completely inside, and Lance was only going at him harder.

And then, oh, Keith let out a muffled moan as he felt his head disappear inside Lance, realizing that he was all in, all of him inside Lance - Lance had vored him completely. 

“Daddy, harder!” Keith cried, barely audible from inside Lance, but then Lance swallowed, and Keith was in heaven, finally experiencing a full vore, he was all, all in.

Apparently Lance loved it just as he did. Keith could feel the rattling moan that went through Lance, and then he could feel himself moving, moving to the side, and then he could distinctly hear Lance say, “Keith, baby, you’re all in me . . . my stomach is so big, and that’s you. You’re in my stomach.”

Keith wished he was out so he could see it, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he took it back - nothing was better than this, than being inside Lance and being completely vored. 

“I’m going to regurgitate you now baby,” Lance said, and Keith wished he could stay here for a little bit longer, and as a brief flicker of an idea crossed his mind, he thought maybe, just maybe, he could make this last longer. 

Before Lance could make any move to get Keith out, Keith bit the inside of Lance’s stomach and started to eat him. Lance let out a yip of surprise at the first bite, but the sharp noise slowly became a longer, drawn out sound, deepening into a moan as Lance realized what was happening. “Oh yeah, you want out baby? Come on out.”

And Keith did, realizing that his previous feeling was wrong - there was something better than being stuck inside Lance’s stomach, completely vored, and it was being stuck in Lance’s stomach, completely vored, but eating his way out. 

Keith finally realized why Lance wanted to vore him so hard - there was something so amazing about his cheeks being stuffed full of Lance.

Keith took his time, enjoying the delicious sounds Lance made, and he was sure that he was making the same sounds. When he had finally eaten his way out, he looked back at Lance. Beautiful, even though his stomach less inflated now that he wasn’t full of Keith anymore, he seemed as out of it as Keith likely was when he was being eaten, and as tired as Keith was now. 

He crawled feebly out of Lance and laid on the floor helplessly, only able to watch as Lance stood up weakly, moving over to him and taking Keith’s shirt with him. Keith shivered again, unable to stop himself. Each time Lance made an even remotely dominant move, Keith felt himself slipping into an even more submissive mindset, so when Lance was stopped in his tracks by footsteps, Keith let out a whimper. 

“We should move this somewhere else,” Lance said in a low tone, lowering down a hand for Keith, who took it along with his shirt. 

“But Daddy,” Keith whined, but still standing up obediently, letting Lance drag him away and into the throes of pleasure once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall thought this was just as delicious as I did when I wrote this B)


End file.
